Of Angels and Demons
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: While on a hunt Castiel gets kidnapped by a demon, and this demon is a shapeshifter. The form he takes? Dean.


**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: Of Angels and Demons  
Word Count: 1206  
Chapter: 1/1  
Pairings: Destiel one sided  
Spoilers: None  
Trigger Warnings: implied rape, noncon  
Summary: While on a hunt Castiel gets kidnapped by a demon, and this demon is a shapeshifter. The form he takes? Dean.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character and the plot.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Of Angels and Demons_

Castiel groaned, his eyes fluttering open, a small droplet of sweat trickling from his temple to his cheek. He rolled his shoulders as best he could, and heard his chains jingle over his head. The cuffs bit into his bruised wrists, drawing blood when he struggled too much. The chains were magic and absorbed Grace; even Castiel at his full power he wasn't enough to break free from them. The cuffs were designed to capture angels, archangels, even God.

"Good, so you're awake." A sickly, sweet voice said.

Castiel looked over at the demon, his face passive and devoid of emotion. The demon was maybe 5'1", blond, and had the face and voice of a teenage boy. The demon, Salem, simply smiled at Castiel, twisted and evil. "Oh, come now Castiel, give me a little smile. No? Fine." He shrugged, his smile morphing into a sick grin, "What if I looked like him, hm? Would you smile for him?" Salem asked, tilting his head.

Castiel shut his eyes against the sudden bright light that filled the room. When he opened them, standing before him was Dean. Only it wasn't. It was the demon, projecting itself to look like Dean. The brunette clenched his jaw.

"Is this better?" Dean, no, Salem, asked.

"You may take his form all you wish, but you are not him." Castiel replied.

The demon merely shrugged, "Your body seems to disagree with you." He said, reaching forward to palm Castiel's crotch, pointedly ignoring the glare that the angel without power was giving him. Dean (Salem) suddenly jerked back, snapping his fingers.

Castiel grunted as he was thrown onto his back on top of a mattress, his chained arms hanging over his head, attatched to a D-ring on the wall. "What do you want from me?" Cas asked. He looked down at himself briefly and realized he was naked. "No…" He said softly.

"I just want to have a little fun." Dean (no, Salem dammit) replied with a sweet smile, "Doesn't Dean-O like to play games with you?"

The brunette angel sneered, jerking his hands against their bonds. "Oh, don't be like that little angel." Dean cooed, taking Cas' face in his hands gently, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. Castiel was horrified to find himself leaning into the touch like a touch-starved animal. "There we go," Dean said gently, "That's a good boy, Cas."

The falling angel quickly pulled his head back, smacking it hard against the wall. "Only Dean Winchester is allowed to call me Cas." He growled.

Jade eyes locked on luminescent blue, "I am Dean, Castiel." He replied.

"No, you are not the one I gripped tight and rose from perdition. You are not the one I gave up my Grace for. You are not my hunter, my Dean. He will find you, and he will kill you." Cas ground out.

Dean, not Dean, yawned, "Ho-hum. I didn't expect you to be boring."

Cas snarled at the demon. The imposter Dean snapped his fingers again. A ball gag forced itself between Castiel's teeth, the straps locking it behind his head. "Oh that's much better." Dean chuckled. "Now then, I suppose I should tell you what I plan to do to you, hm? Isn't that what all _bad guys_ do? Monologue until they do the deed or get caught?" Castiel simply glared at the demon. "Right, so here's the deal. I get lonely down in Hell, and tortured souls don't exactly make good company. Oh but then, a few years ago, what do I see? A pretty little angel pulled a pretty little boy right up out of Hell. I just had to follow them. Watch as the pretty little angel fell in love with the- don't you give me that look, Cas; you know I'm telling you the truth. Now where…oh yes, I watched as the pretty little angel fell in love with the pretty little boy, and I thought, 'If only I could be that pretty little Dean Winchester', and," Dean chuckled, "Well, I think the rest is pretty self-explanatory. Don't you?"

* * *

Of course Castiel hadn't _meant_ to get kidnapped. He had been on a hunt with Dean and Sam, trying to learn the human way to hunt in case he ever lost his Grace again. They were ambushed heading to the hideout of a coven of vampires; Dean and Sam were knocked unconscious, and Castiel had been taken.

Dean was pissed and frantic when he woke. Forget the fucking vampires, where was Cas?

Sam had smelled the sulfur, but didn't know what demon was powerful enough to take Castiel. So he did the only thing he could think of. He called Crowley.

"Why would I tell you anything?" The demon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cuz if you don't, I'll kill you." Dean growled, a white knuckled grip on Ruby's knife.

Crowley scoffed, "Yeah, because that makes me want to tell you so much." He muttered.

"Crowley…" Sam sighed.

"I'll see what I can find out," The demon groaned, "but you owe me."

"Noted." Dean snorted.

Crowley returned about ten minutes later, "His name is Salem and he has Castiel in an abandoned hotel about six miles from here." He said before leaving again.

Dean and Sam were in the Impala just minutes later. By the time Dean and Sam made it to the abandoned hotel, the demon was long gone. Cas was still tied up on the bed with the angel binding cuffs, the binding magic not allowing him to heal himself. He had bruises and cuts marring his pretty skin and there was blood and semen coating his thighs.

"Fuck Cas." Dean cursed, eyes wide as he unbound the angel.

"Don't," Castiel breathed, looking scared, "Do not touch me Dean. Please."

Dean frowned and let Sam help Castiel, "What happened?" The elder Winchester asked.

"He," Cas' voice broke, "He used your skin Dean. I-I know he wasn't you, but…"

"I understand, Cas." Dean said, his heart clenching in his chest.

"C'mon Castiel, let's get you back to the motel and get you cleaned up." Sam said gently.

* * *

Once Sam had Castiel cleaned up and back in some clothes he left the motel to get Dean and himself some dinner. Alone in the room with Castiel, Dean felt a little nervous. He didn't know what to say to the angel. Castiel was sitting on the couch, head bent, stiller than a statue.

"You…wanna talk about it?" Dean asked.

Castiel remained silent.

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Well, uh, you don't have to talk about it now so…"

"Thank you Dean." Came the angel's low, gravelly voice.

Dean nodded and lay back on his bed. An uncomfortable silence befell the room again. Dean shifted on his bed, trying not to stare at his angel. He couldn't help it though, he was worried. He wished they'd been able to kill that damn demon. He wished they'd gotten to Castiel earlier.

"It's not your fault Dean." Castiel said in a gruff voice, "It wasn't anyone's fault."

"It was that demon's fault." Dean growled, sitting up.

Castiel remained silent.

"Seriously Cas, it wasn't you. It was him. We'll get him."

"I know Dean."

Dean nodded.


End file.
